narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Manga Band 68
thumb|left| Naruto erklärt Sasuke, dass auch er weiter kämpfen wird. Während die anderen Shinobi verwundert und erstaunt darüber sind, dass die beiden wieder angreifen wollen, ist Obito mittlerweile genervt davon, dass Naruto ihm ständig in die Quere kommt. Sasuke verbindet nun die Kraft von Juugo mit der seines Susano'os, woraufhin dieses die gleichen Flecken am Körper bekommt, wie bei der Aktivierung des Mals des Fluches. Karin erkennt nicht, dass Juugos Kraft verwendet wird, weshalb Orochimaru erklärt, dass Juugos Mal des Fluches ebenfalls auf Sen-Chakra basiert. Somit hätte Sasuke jetzt ein Senjutsu Susano'o erschaffen. Tobirama und Orochimaru erkennen die Parallelen jeweils zwischen Naruto und Hashirama sowie zwischen Sasuke und Madara. Orochimaru ist der Meinung, keines seiner Experimente ist so geglückt wie Sasuke, vor allem im Hinblick auf Suigetsu und Karin, und dass dieser eines Tages sogar Madara übertreffen wird. Naruto und Sasuke attackieren Shinju, doch Obito bildet wieder einen Speer und springt ihnen entgegen. Die übrigen Shinobi wissen nicht, was sie machen sollen und hoffen auf die Ankunft der Kage. Nun beginnt Hashirama, von seinem Traum zu erzählen und an ihn zu denken, welchen die Shinobi alle miterleben können. Er erinnert sich zurück an das allererste Treffen der fünf Kage der ersten Generation. Anwesend sind der Shodai Kazekage, der Shodai Mizukage, der Shodai Tsuchikage, der Shodai Raikage und Hashirama selbst. Außerdem hat jeder der Kage seinen künftigen Nachfolger an seiner Seite. Hashirama beginnt die Versammlung damit, dass er sich vor allen tief und demütig verbeugt, zum Missfallen seines Bruders und der ersten Kage. Bei der Versammlung soll ein Vertrag unterzeichnet werden, der die Aufteilung der vom Hokage gefangenen Bijuu unter den Dörfern regeln soll, damit eine gute Balance der Mächte hergestellt werden kann. Hashirama möchte zu den Kosten etwas sagen, wird aber von Tobirama sofort zum Schweigen verdonnert. In der Gegenwart wehrt Obito gerade die gemeinsame Attacke von Naruto und Sasuke mit seinem schwarzen Schild ab. Bei der Versammlung damals erklärt der Shodai Kazekage, dass sie vor langer Zeit schon ein Bijuu gefangen und deshalb kein Interesse hätten. Um aber trotzdem am Vertrag beteiligt zu sein, hat er die Bitte, fruchtbare Landstücke vom Feuer-Reich zu bekommen und zusätzlich 30% des Geldes, das die anderen Länder für ihr Bijuu bezahlen. Die anderen Kage reagieren aggressiv und meinen, sie könnten das Wind-Reich mit Leichtigkeit zerstören, doch der Kazekage sieht sein Land eindeutig im Nachteil. Hashirama verbeugt sich abermals tief und erklärt, dass das Treffen sich nicht in diese Richtung entwickeln sollte. Er verkündet weiter, dass es sein Traum ist, dass sich alle Völker in Zukunft verbünden würden. Er bittet inständig darum, dass dieses Treffen den ersten Schritt markieren soll und ruft nun in der Gegenwart, während die fünf aktuellen Kage auf dem Schlachtfeld auftauchen, dass jetzt alle ihren Schmerz und ihr Leiden zusammentun sollen, um ihren wahren Traum zur Erfüllung zu bringen. thumb|left| Für die fünf aktuellen Kage steht fest, dass es das wichtigste für ihre Generation ist, Hashiramas Traum zu verwirklichen und eine Niederlage in diesem Krieg nicht akzeptiert werden kann. Sie verteilen sich auf dem Schlachtfeld und die übrigen Shinobi scheinen, bestärkt durch Narutos Chakra, wieder für den Kampf bereit. Zur gleichen Zeit geht der von Naruto und Sasuke gegen Obito weiter. Die beiden greifen den in die schwarze Masse gehüllten Jinchuuriki des Juubi an, doch der kann den Angriff wieder abwehren. Jedoch scheint ein Teil der schwarzen Masse und somit der Schutzhülle zu zerbrechen. Obito hält das für nicht so schlimm, ist aber trotzdem verärgert. Währenddessen ist Sakura dabei Shikamaru zu heilen und bemerkt, dass Naruto sie auch während des Kampfes dabei unterstützt. Dies tut er aber nur unterbewusst und aus dem starken Wunsch heraus, dass Shikamaru nicht sterben soll, wie Ino ihr mitteilt. Der Stratege erkennt, dass er seinem Vater nun doch nicht so bald wiedersehen wird. Er meint außerdem, dass er nach all der Zeit, in der Naruto leiden musste, nicht mehr zulassen würde, dass er noch einmal leiden muss. Er möchte wie ein Bruder für Naruto sein und ihn unterstützen, wenn er einmal Hokage ist, genauso wie Hashirama seinen Bruder an seiner Seite hatte, als er Hokage war. Da alle aus Narutos Generation diese Gedanken geteilt haben, sind auch sie bereit, Naruto zukünftig eng zur Seite zu stehen. Tsunade kommt nun zu der Gruppe um Shikamaru und heilt diesen sowie Sakura in wenigen Sekunden. Sie geht anschließend zu ihrem Großvater, der sich die Schuld für das alles gibt, und meint, dass sein Traum in ihnen immer noch besteht und wahr gemacht werden kann. Alle Shinobi bereiten sich nun darauf vor Shinju zu zerstören, während Obito mit Kämpfen beschäftigt ist. Oonoki erinnert daran, dass die Erde ihr Verbündeter sei, während A daran denkt, dass alle Hokage eine besondere positive Eigenschaft hätten. Die Kage befehligen nun ihre Shinobi, wobei der Raikage zusammen mit Killer B kämpfen wird. Für Gaara ist Naruto zu einer der wichtigsten Personen überhaupt geworden, weshalb es um so wichtiger für ihn ist, die Welt zu retten. Man sieht jetzt Kakashi in der anderen Dimension, wie er die Wunde an seinem Bauch näht und meint, er sei nun bereit. Hashirama bewundert Narutos Wirkung auf andere und dass er eine Art Zeichen der Hoffnung darstellt. Gemeinsam wollen sie nun angreifen und für den Traum kämpfen. thumb|left| Die Shinobi der Allianz unter der Führung der Kage und Hashirama greifen nun den Baum Shinju an, wobei auch die Samurai ihre Stärke zeigen wollen. Tobirama will die Shinobi mit seinem Shunshin no Jutsu beschützen. Auf Hiruzens Frage hin, wann er denn eingreifen möchte, antwortet Orochimaru, dass ihn der Krieg eigentlich nichts angeht. Aber auch er greift jetzt den Baum mit seinem Schlangenarm an, denn wenn Obitos Plan wahr werden sollte, wären seine wertvollen Experimente zunichte gemacht. Plötzlich verwandeln sich einige Wurzeln in hölzerne Drachen, doch die attackierten Shinobi können von Tobirama gerettet werden. Derweil beschwören Tsunade und Sakura ein Zehntel von Katsuyus Körper, da beide das Byakugou no Jutsu anwenden. Katsuyu ist in der Lage die Shinobi sofort zu heilen, auch wenn ihr Chakra von Shinju entzogen werden sollte. Naruto und Sasuke kämpfen weiterhin gegen einen rasch ausweichenden Obito, der einmal mehr die Attacken der beiden mit der schwarzen Masse abwehren kann. Er meint nun, dass es für die beiden Zeit wird, endlich in ihr Traumland zu gehen. Mit riesigen schwarzen Fangarmen ergreift Obito Sasukes Susano'o und Naruto in seiner Kyuubi-Hülle und fliegt mit enormer Geschwindigkeit auf den Boden zu, wobei der Einschlag viele Umstehende wegschleudert. Kakashi, immer noch in der anderen Dimension, denkt währenddessen an Obitos gute Seite tief in ihm und dass diese wieder zum Vorschein kommt, wenn er nur Naruto verstehen würde. Obito fragt den sichtlich angeschlagenen Naruto, warum er immer wieder aufsteht; wofür er überhaupt noch kämpft. Irgendwann würde er doch nur wieder von den anderen enttäuscht werden. Er prophezeit Naruto den gleichen Weg, den er genommen hat, an dessen Ende ihn nur Schmerz erwarten würde. Nach Obitos Meinung wird nichts so bleiben, wie es jetzt ist. Deshalb gäbe es auch keinen Grund für diese Welt zu kämpfen. Naruto erklärt jedoch, dass das nun einmal sein Ninja-Weg sei und er weiterhin zu seinen Aussagen steht. Sasuke geht zu Naruto und meint, sie würden den Kampf nun endgültig beenden. Naruto ruft, sinngemäß, dass er selbst entscheidet, wie seine Träume aussehen werden, woraufhin Susano'o und die Kyuubi-Hülle miteinander verschmelzen. thumb|left| Kurama trägt nun Sasukes Susano'o als Rüstung. Durch Obitos Sharingan kann auch Kakashi aus der anderen Dimension die Zusammenarbeit von Sasuke und Naruto mitverfolgen, was ihn zunächst erstaunt, da er jetzt die Verbindung zwischen ihm und Obito erkennt. Dieser lässt nun einen riesigen Schild und ein Schwert in der gleichen Größe entstehen. Er schaut nach oben aus dem Krater des Aufpralls heraus auf den Mond und sagt, dass das Traumland nun bald Wirklichkeit wird und damit das "Höllenloch" in seinem Herzen gefüllt wird. Obito erklärt, dass seine Waffe das heilige Schwert von Nunoboko sei, das einst Rikudou Sennin gehörte. Er meint, dass er die Kraft Rikudous durch das Schwert spürt. Obito behauptet, die Welt mit eben diesem Schwert zerstören zu wollen, während Naruto und Sasuke ihn mit einem einzigen Angriff vernichten wollen. In Kuramas Schwänzen entstehen nun Kugeln, zu denen sich nun je einer von Narutos Freunden begibt. Diese tragen nun auch einen Chakra-Mantel, wie ihn Naruto im Bijuu Moodo hat. Naruto erklärt ihnen, dass sie die Rasengan übernehmen sollen, um den Schild zu zerstören. Die Freunde lenken nun alle jeweils ihr Rasengan und zusammen mit Susano'o-Kurama greifen sie Obito an. Der Schild wird schwer getroffen und zerbricht, als Susano'o-Kurama sein Schwert hindurchsticht. Obito geht ihnen mit dem Schwert von Nunoboko entgegen, als ihn plötzlich Gedanken an einen möglichen anderen Verlauf seiner Vergangenheit überkommen. Er steht zusammen mit Kakashi trauernd an Rins Grab, dann lächelnd bei den jungen Shinobi aus seinem Jahrgang. Er sieht sich als erwachsenen Shinobi und am Ende als Hokage mit seinem Gesicht in den Hokage-Berg gemeißelt. Während Obito erschrocken ist über diese Gedanken, zerbricht auch sein Schwert an dem von Susano'o. Er verliert Schild und Schwert und sein Körper wird einmal im Unterleib durchteilt. Trivia *Obwohl die Titel dieses Kapitels und des Kapitels 630 sich im Original unterscheiden, sind sie im Deutschen jedoch gleich. thumb|left| Nach Susano'o-Kuramas Schwerthieb durch Obitos Körper dringen nun die Bijuu aus ihm heraus. Kurama erklärt, dass das nur möglich ist, weil die Bijuu einen Teil ihres Chakras an Naruto weitergegeben haben. An jedem Schwanz von Kurama erscheint ein Bijuu-Kopf, welcher sich jeder mit seinem entsprechenden Teil aus Obito verbindet. Kurama meint, das wäre nun so ähnlich, wie damals, als Naruto ihm einen Teil seines Chakra entzogen hat. Jedoch ist es Naruto nicht möglich, Gyuuki und Shukaku zu ergreifen, da er von ihnen kein Chakra erhalten hat. Deshalb nimmt sich Gaara Shukakus an und versucht ihn mit seinem Sand zu sich zu holen. Killer B übernimmt derweil den Teil von Gyuuki. Würde die Extraktion aus Obito gelingen, wäre er nur noch eine Hülle und könnte Shinju nicht mehr zum blühen bringen. Ein Zeichen für Teilerfolg sind dabei auch die Holzdrachen, die nun nicht mehr angreifen. Shikamaru appelliert noch einmal an alle Shinobi, dass auch sie noch wichtiges zum Kampf beitragen können. Plötzlich spürt Naruto Obitos Gefühle und ist getroffen davon, doch Kurama warnt, dass ihn das nicht aufhalten darf. Obito ruft aber, dass sie ihn, den Nachfolger vom Rikudou Sennin und Jinchuuriki des Juubi, nicht unterschätzen sollen und er zieht die Bijuu wieder zu sich. Mit einem weiteren Arm greift nun auch Sasukes Susano'o die Schwänze Kuramas und Sasuke erklärt, dass Naruto sich nur auf das Ziehen konzentrieren soll. Zusätzlich beginnen jetzt auch Narutos Freunde, mithilfe ihres geliehenen Chakras, bei diesem Tauziehen mitzuhelfen. Währenddessen erschafft Minato neun Chakra-Stränge aus seinem Körper, an denen sich alle Shinobi festhalten können. Alle Shinobi ziehen nun zusammen an den Bijuu. Obito ist schockiert darüber und sieht sich auf einmal in einer ruhigen weißen Welt stehen. Ihm gegenüber steht die gesamte Shinobi-Allianz. Das Bild verändert sich und anstatt von Naruto steht nun er selbst vor den anderen als Teil der Shinobi-Allianz. Obito sieht sich schließlich wieder als Hokage, mit Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura und anderen um sich herum. Er spürt plötzlich Reue aufgrund der Dinge, die er getan hat. Obito befiehlt Naruto aus seinem Kopf zu verschwinden, aber dieser hat ihn nun durchschaut - vor allem in der Hinsicht, dass er noch immer den Traum hat Hokage zu werden; dass er im Grunde die gleichen Träume hat wie Naruto. Naruto gegenüber kann Obito seine Gefühle nicht mehr verstecken, auch nicht hinter einer Maske. Er will ihm diese Maske, sprich innere Barriere, die seine Gefühle verbirgt, nun wegreißen und allen zeigen, dass er kein niemand ist, sondern Obito Uchiha. thumb|left| Naruto redet nun von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit Obito. Dieser erklärt, dass sein Name nun keine Bedeutung mehr habe, denn seit der Verschmelzung mit dem Juubi ist er kein Mensch mehr, sondern ein höheres Wesen. Er bezeichnet sich als den zweiten Rikudou Sennin. Naruto besteht jedoch weiter darauf, ihn Obito Uchiha zu nennen. Er meint, ihre Vergangenheit und ihr Wunsch Hokage zu werden, machen die beiden zu sehr ähnlichen Charakteren. Auch die Tatsache, dass sie beide allein und ohne Eltern aufgewachsen sind, lässt Naruto Obitos Situation nachfühlen, da er das gleiche erlebt hat. Ihr Traum, Hokage zu werden, stammt daher, von anderen anerkannt zu werden. Naruto brüllt Obito an, dass dieser aber die Sache völlig verdreht habe; dass er sich die Situationen so schafft, wie sie ihm passen und dadurch die gesamten Shinobi gegen sich aufbringt. So wird er nie von anderen Anerkennung erhalten. Das alles ist genau das Gegenteil von dem, was ein Hokage symbolisiert. Obito entgegnet nun, dass er sehen wollte, wie Narutos Vertrauen in diese Welt erlischt, so wie er es damals erlebt hat. Obito hält seinen Weg weiterhin für den richtigen, denn er wollte unbedingt miterleben, wie auch Naruto beginnt an der Welt zu zweifeln. Naruto wirft ein, dass er gerade deshalb so genervt von ihm und seinen Taten ist, weil sie einander so ähnlich sind. Weiter behauptet Obito, dass sein Weg sehr wohl dem eines Hokage entspricht, denn er führt die Menschen in eine neue friedliche Welt. Naruto fragt ihn daraufhin, ob er das wirklich ernst meint; ob er wirklich glaubt, dass das der richtige Weg sei. Obito erinnert sich daran, wie Rin ihn einst verarztet hat. Damals hat er ihr erklärt, dass sie, wenn sie ihn rettet, auch die Welt rettet, denn er wird als Hokage dafür sorgen, dass der Krieg ein Ende hat. Das würde aber nur gehen, wenn Rin bei ihm bliebe und auf ihn aufpassen würde. Der heutige Obito beantwortet Narutos Frage: Natürlich ist er von seinem Weg überzeugt. Er meint, dass man immer den einfachsten Weg an sein Ziel nehmen sollte, wenn der andere zu viel unbekanntes und Schmerz bedeutet. Jeder würde so handeln, und auch Hokage sollten so der Welt den Frieden bringen. Naruto weist diese Behauptung ab, denn es kommt darauf an, wie man den schwierigen Weg geht. Man muss außerdem selbst entscheiden, ob der Weg überhaupt gefährlich ist. Obito wirft ein, ob Naruto das auch sagen würde, wenn beide Wege zum selben Ziel führen würden. Doch der entgegnet, dass ein Hokage so einen Weg zu erdulden hat, um jedem ein Beispiel zu sein und vorangehend die Gefahren zu beseitigen. Als Hokage darf man keine leichten Wege, keine Abkürzungen, gehen. Obito wird nachdenklich und erinnert sich an eine weitere Begebenheit mit Rin, bei der er ihr erklärt, dass er sich absichtlich verletzen lassen hat, um stärker und mutiger zu wirken. Rin ist ärgerlich und meint, dass sie Obito durchschauen würde und immer auf ihn aufpassen will und muss. Sie erinnert ihn an sein Versprechen Hokage zu werden, ihr zufolge ein knallharter Hokage, dass ihr das sehr wichtig sei und sie ihn deshalb beschützen will, damit wieder Frieden herrscht. Obito scheint aufeinmal zu zweifeln, während Naruto diesem weiter erklärt, dass er die Erinnerungen an Rin, Kakashi und Minato nie vergessen hat, auch wenn er meint, kein Mensch mehr zu sein. Gerade diese Gedanken haben ihm geholfen, die Kontrolle zu behalten, als er mit dem Juubi verschmolzen ist. Naruto erklärt, dass man Obito nicht vergeben kann, dass er aber als Obito Uchiha nach Konohagakure zurückkehren und dort seine Strafe akzeptieren kann. Während in Obitos Gesicht nun ein Ausdruck von Verständnis und Reue zu erkennen ist, erinnert sich Naruto nocheinmal an Obitos Versuche ihn für sich zu gewinnen und ihn so aus der Einsamkeit zu befreien. thumb|left| Obito scheint offenbar einzulenken; er geht auf Naruto zu und will ihm die Hand geben. Doch anstatt dessen Hand greift er Narutos Hals und beginnt ihn zu würgen. Obito erklärt noch einmal, dass er seinen Weg immer wieder gehen würde und dass er genau die richtige Seite gewählt hat. Naruto wird wütend und schlägt seinem Gegenüber ins Gesicht. Er sagt zu ihm, dass er endlich aus seiner Traumwelt und seinem Wunschvorstellungen aufwachen soll. Obito sieht sich plötzlich mit seinem jüngeren Ich konfrontiert, welches ihm erklärt, dass Rin so eine Person, wie er jetzt ist, nie beschützen wollte - sie wollte für Obito Uchiha da sein. Er sieht auch die früheren Kakashi und Minato, die einen solchen fehlgeleiteten Obito nicht verstehen können. Es erscheinen weitere Abbildungen von seinen Teamkameraden, die aber nach Obitos jetzigen Vorstellungen auf diesen einreden, dass er keine anderen Menschen braucht. Sein jüngeres Ich geht daraufhin auf ihn zu und meint noch einmal, dass Rin nur Obito Uchiha unterstützt hätte, nicht diese Person, die er jetzt ist. Er reicht ihm die Hand, denn er soll dieses falsche Ich endlich ablegen. Die Hand des jungen Obito wird zu der von Naruto, der den erstaunten Jinchuuriki zu den Shinobi der Allianz hinüberzieht. Außerhalb dieser Vorstellung sind die Shinobi immer noch dabei, mit vereinter Kraft die Bijuu aus Obito zu ziehen. Schließlich schaffen sie es, die Bijuu zu befreien, welche sich in ihrer normalen Gestalt auf dem Schlachtfeld niederlassen. Obitos Juubi-Körper scheint sich aufzulösen; Teile fallen von ihm ab, sodass er am Ende als normaler Mensch zu Boden fällt. Dort liegend denkt er darüber nach, was er eigentlich geplant hatte, ob es wirklich nur eine Wunschvorstellung war, auf diese Weise das Loch in seinem Herzen zu füllen. Obito sieht in Gedanken noch einmal Rin und Naruto, die ihm beide zu verstehen geben, dass dieses Loch nur mithilfe anderer, seiner Freunde, gefüllt werden kann. thumb|left| Die befreiten Bijuu bedanken sich bei Naruto für das, was er für sie getan hat. Plötzlich stürmt Sasuke auf Obito zu und zieht sein Schwert, während die anderen Shinobi bemerken, dass dieser noch am Leben ist. Naruto will Sasuke aufhalten, als Kakashi per Kamui über Obito erscheint und ein Kunai in seiner Hand hält. Kakashi ist im Begriff seinen einstigen Freund zu töten, ohne auf Narutos Rufen zu hören. Gerade als er zustechen will, wird er von Minato zurückgehalten. Die übrigen Shinobi sind entschlossen, Obito endlich zu erledigen, doch auch Tsunade hält sie davon ab. Minato erklärt, dass er ebenfalls Obitos Gefühle gesehen hat und weiß, dass dieser bereits mit Naruto intensiv geredet hat. Doch diese Rolle sollte eigentlich Kakashi zustehen, da Obito sein Freund ist und er ihn darum am besten versteht. Naruto akzeptiert das und wirft dabei einen Blick zu Sasuke. Minato befiehlt dann Naruto, mit den Shinobi Hashirama zu unterstützen, der immernoch gegen Madara kämpft. Naruto, der das vollkommen vergessen hatte, macht sich auf den Weg, wobei er Sasuke an seiner Seite haben will. Minato fragt seine beiden ehemaligen Schüler nun, ob sie sich noch an die gemeinsame Zeit erinnern können. Dass Rin alles getan hat, um Kakashi und Obito zu beschützen und dass sie bestimmt nicht wollte, dass das alles passiert. Während Kakashi das Kunai sinken lässt, gibt sich Minato die Schuld an diesen Geschehnissen. Er meint, er wäre nie richtig für sie dagewesen, als seine Schüler ihn gebraucht hätten - vor allem als Rin starb. Obito erzählt, dass Rin das wichtigste in seinem Leben war. Für ihn wurde die Welt nach ihrem Tod dunkel und hoffnungslos. Die Tatsache, dass er als Madara auftrat, machte es noch schwieriger, die Welt zu akzeptieren. Auch das Sharingan konnte ihm nicht helfen, klar zu sehen. Kakashi wirft ein, dass Obitos Weg für ihn nicht so unverständlich war und dass er, genau wie Obito, ebenfalls sehr unter dem Tod von Rin und Minato gelitten hatte. Kakashi erklärt, er hätte geglaubt, durch das Sharingan die Dinge klarer zu sehen. Obito fragt, ob er damit auch Naruto meint. Er will wissen, was an Narutos Weg so viel besser ist. Kakashi erwidert, dass auch Naruto scheitern kann. Doch sein Weg ist von Anfang an anders. Denn Naruto hat Freunde, die ihm auf seinem Weg unterstützen. Sie vertrauen ihm, da er auch in den schlimmsten Situationen an seinen Träumen festhält. Das sei der Unterschied zwischen ihm und Obito. Derweil ist Naruto auf der Spitze von Shinju angekommen und hat Madara und Hashirama entdeckt. Während sich der Himmel verdunkelt, will Obito wissen, ob so etwas denn wirklich funktionieren kann in dieser Welt. Kakashi antwortet, dass er das eigentlich wissen müsste, denn sie teilen sich das selbe Augenpaar. Naruto erschafft nun ein Oodama Rasen Shuriken, welches wie ein Stern an Shinjus Spitze durch die Dunkelheit leuchtet. Kakashi erklärt abschließend, dass Obito vielleicht auch klarer gesehen hätte, wenn er eine Hoffnungen mit seinen Freunden geteilt hätte. thumb|left| Obito versteht nun die Richtigkeit an Narutos Weg, er erkennt jetzt das Licht. Passend dazu sieht er weit über sich, wie Naruto das Oodama Rasen Shuriken in Madaras Richtung wirft. Hashirama konnte diesen derweil mit seinem Holzdrachen festsetzen und will nun sein Chakra minimieren, damit er keine Nin-Jutsu mehr einsetzen kann. Narutos Angriff trifft Madara und für den ersten Hokage ist es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, wann sein Rivale versiegelt werden kann. Gaara bittet Shukaku, ihm Chakra zu geben, damit er eine Versiegelungstechnik anwenden kann. Shukaku entgegnet, dass er ihm nicht gehorchen muss, seit Gaara nicht mehr sein Jinchuuriki ist. Gaara meint, dass es eine einfache Bitte sei und er ihn zu nichts zwingt. Im Nachhinein will Shukaku aber auch nicht schlechter dastehen als Kurama, weshalb er einwilligt, Gaara zu folgen. Die anderen Bijuu wollen sich ebenfalls der Sache anschließen, denn sie hatten Naruto ihre Hilfe versprochen. Madara wurde währenddessen nicht besiegt, er wird jedoch von Hashiramas Toren am Boden festgehalten. Obwohl Minato vermutet, dass Obito nach der Extraktion nicht mehr lange leben wird, erklärt ihm Kurama, dass dem nicht so ist. Durch die Gedou Mazou wird der Jinchuuriki am Leben gehalten, denn diese stellt ihm gewaltige Lebenskräfte bereit. Man ist nach der Extraktion lediglich eine Zeit lang benommen, denn so erging es auch Rikudou Sennin damals. Zur gleichen Zeit fliegt Naruto mit Sai zu Madara und Hashirama. Kakashi will nun auch gehen und Naruto unterstützen, da Obito anscheinend erstmal einfach nur liegen bleiben wird. Dieser macht aber unerwartet ein Fingerzeichen und erklärt dabei, dass er jetzt auch verstehe, was Nagato zu seiner letzten Tat bewogen hat. Obito will das Gedou Rinne Tensei no Jutsu ausführen und meint, dass es wohl eigentlich Jiraiya war, der ihn besiegt hat. Obito hat als Minatos Schüler versagt, da auch er nach Jiraiyas Lehren seinen Lebensweg hätte gestalten sollen. Diesmal kann es für ihn nur der richtige Weg sein, von der Erde zu verschwinden, als weiterleben zu dürfen und Buße zu tun. Plötzlich taucht der schwarze Zetsu aus dem Boden auf und verschmilzt mit Obito. Madara lächelt und meint, dass die Übertragung nun beginnen kann. Er spielt jetzt seinen Trumpf aus und dankt Naruto, dass er Obito für ihn geschwächt hat. Sai versucht Madara mit Fuuinjutsu: Koshi Tandan zu versiegeln, scheitert aber. Madara erklärt, dass das von Anfang an sein Plan war - er zwingt Obito, die Wiederbelebung bei ihm einzusetzen. Es gibt eine Explosion und Madara erhebt sich, geradezu mit fanatischer Freude, mit einem lebenden und erneuerten Körper aus den Trümmern. Trivia *In einem Panel hat Kakashi fälschlicherweise ein Stirnband von Konoha an. thumb|left| Noch im Freudentaumel bemerkt Madara, dass er plötzlich in schwarzen Flammen steht und sein Rin'negan sich auflöst. Sasuke hat aus der Luft, auf einem von Sais Vögeln fliegend, Amaterasu bei Madara angewendet. Dieser behauptet, dass ein Angriff solchen Niveaus im Grunde nicht erwähnenswert ist. Während Madara den Flammen entkommt, rügt Naruto Sasuke, dass dieser nicht einfach willkürlich angreifen soll. Madara, der nun vorübergehend erblindet ist, streift seine Rüstung ab und steht nun mit freiem Oberkörper vor den Beteiligten. Er rekapituliert noch einmal seines und Hashiramas Gespräch im Naka-Schrein. Er meint, dass die Idee von den sich verbündenden Kräften auch anders interpretiert werden könnte. Man sieht nun Hashiramas Gesicht auf seiner Brust und genau dieser vermutet, dass Madara nach dem Verlassen des Dorfes wohl einige verwerfliche Experimente durchgeführt haben muss. Der entgegnet jedoch, dass er damit nichts zu tun hat und verweist dabei auf Kabuto. Er beißt sich in den Arm, wie bei einer Beschwörung, und erzeugt eine Unbeweglichkeit bei dem ersten Hokage. Dann schlägt Madara Sai und Naruto aus dem Weg und packt seinen einstigen Freund am Hals. Er entzieht ihm sein Chakra mit der Bemerkung, dass das Senju-Chakra enttäuschend schwach sei. Das Gesicht auf Madaras Brust bekommt nun Zeichen auf der Stirn und um die Augen, doch wird Madara bei dem Absorptionsprozess durch den angreifenden Sasuke gestört. Er kann, blind, dessen Schwerthieben ausweichen, doch Sasuke ist der Meinung, dass er seine Wiederbelebung noch bereuen wird. Schließlich durchsticht der junge Uchiha seinem Vorfahr den rechten Arm, welcher aber das Schwert sofort zu fassen bekommt. Er will nun, da sie die einzigen Überlebenden des Uchiha-Clans sind, Sasuke auf seine Seite ziehen - oder aber ihm seine Augen nehmen. Währenddessen fragen sich Minato und Kakashi, was gerade mit Obito passiert ist. Der erklärt, dass Madara nun wieder zu den Lebenden gehört. Der schwarze Zetsu verkündet, dass Obito seine Aufgabe nun erfüllt hätte, er würde ihm nur noch das Rin'negan nehmen. Die beiden anderen wollen eingreifen, aber Zetsu verbindet sich wieder mit Obito und meint, nur mit ihm zusammen würde er überleben. Auf Minatos Frage hin, was er eigentlich sei, antwortet der schwarze Zetsu, dass er Madaras Wille ist. Er konnte den Angriff von Choujuurou überleben, indem er sich von dem weißen Teil des Körpers getrennt hatte und wie eine zähe Flüssigkeit in den Untergrund verschwunden ist. Anschließend sollte er sich auf Madaras Befehl hin in Obitos Nähe aufhalten, bis er weitere Anweisungen erhalten würde. Das letzte wofür Obito jetzt noch gut sei, ist ihn als Geisel zu benutzen, um Kakashi und Minato aufzuhalten. Derweil setzt Madara Katon: Haijingakure no Jutsu ein, woraufhin er in einer Asche- und Staubexplosion der Gruppe um Naruto entkommen kann. Nachdem er auch einige andere Shinobi der Allianz mit der Attacke ausschalten konnte, stellt er sich, während die Wunde an seinem rechten Arm verschwindet, seinen nächsten Gegnern gegenüber - den Bijuu. Trivia *Kakashi und Sai haben fälschlicherweise Stirnbänder von Konohagakure an. *Kakashi wird zweimal mit einem deaktivierten Sharingan gezeigt. Kategorie:Manga